This shared resource of the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center's Cancer Prevention Research Unit (CPRU) will provide expertise to CPRU projects that involve the assessment of cognitive, affective, and behavioral processes. Its personnel will help CPRU researchers plan assessment strategies, write items or construct measurement scales, pilot test them, and evaluate the strategies selected. While the main focus of the shared resource is on measurement issues, it will also contribute to the research designs of studies with significant behavioral components. It will contribute to multi-disciplinary projects in which measurement issues play a role and will establish and maintain a library on tests, questionnaires, and measurement techniques relevant to the field of cancer prevention together with psychometric and validity information about them.